Just Let Me Help You
by Kali Swifteye
Summary: A chaptersongfic centered around Naruto. It will slowly become a SasuNaru fic. I try to keep the characters in check, but Naruto tends to get OOC. Warning: slow updates. PLEASE don't harass me.
1. Breaking the Barrier

**Breaking the Barrier**

**Song: _Hide in Your Shell_**

**Artist_: Supertramp_**

**Disclaimer: I am WAY too poor to own Naruto, okay?**

Uchiha Sasuke glanced out the window from his seat in the crowded classroom and sighed. The day was, once again, boring, uneventful, and stupid. 'It's not like I have anyone waiting for me at home anyway,' he though, his dark eyes flashing with pain for a moment. It came and went so fast that no one in the classroom noticed. No one, that is, but a certain blonde boy, who had suddenly become quiet and contemplative.

__

_Hide in your shell cos the world is out to bleed you for a ride  
What will you gain making your life a little longer?_

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard." The black haired boy turned. Ah, yes, the only person who would call him that. The infamous Uzumaki Naruto. 'I'm not in the mood to kick his ass,' Sasuke thought for a moment dryly, before noticing the look on the other boy's face.

"What do you want, Dobe?" He spat at the blonde. It wasn't that he felt like being mean, it was just...that look. He had never seen that kind of a look on Naruto's face. The Naruto he knew almost always had a cocky grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with mischievousness. No, something was seriously wrong with him. His face held no emotion, and his eyes seemed to be only deep, unending blue pools that one could drown in.

Even to the hated name of dobe he remained impassive. "Sasuke, why do you put on an act?" He questioned him, clearly curious.

__

_Heaven or Hell, was the journey cold that gave you eyes of steel?_

_Sheltered behind painting your mind and playing joker_

Sasuke's face flushed. "I don't put on an act, idiot," he said in a low, cold voice. "This is who I am." Even to his own ears it sounded like he was only trying to convince himself, but he continued anyway. "I could ask you the same. You're acting as if someone had just died."

At this a grin cracked across Naruto's face. "Nope, Uchiha-bastard, this is who I am too. No one bothers to see, though." He scratched his head. "And I've noticed no one sees the real you, either. So I thought I would help you out."

"Ch. You're trying to act all suave." Sasuke turned. "But in the end, you're just an annoying, loud-mouthed loser." He began to walk away, but he heard Naruto's low answer as he too turned.

"That's what they say, but it's just because they don't want to admit." And then, more to himself than to Sasuke, "I just want to help those who are like me..."

Sasuke wanted to snap back at him and retort, "I'm not like you, Dobe," but something in his chest stopped him. _Was_ he like Naruto? And in that case, how many people had Naruto tried to help?

__

_Too frightening to listen to a stranger_

_Too beautiful to put your pride in danger_

_You're waiting for someone to understand you_

"I'm not like you," Hyuuga Neji said calmly, in a disgusted voice. But something in him had broken when the blonde had spoken to him like that. And, watching Naruto walk alone down the street, he wondered how many people he had tried to help.

Gaara of the Sand stared at Naruto with deadly eyes. "I am like no other," he spoke in a growly, low tone. But his heart twisted as he felt those azul eyes bore into him. As the younger boy walk away, and a small voice in his mind thought of how many people could have possibly turned down Naruto's innocent offer of help.

__

_But you've got demons in your closet_

_And you're screaming out to stop it_

_Saying life's begun to cheat you_

_Friends are out to beat you_

_Grab onto what you can scramble for_

Hinata ran through the forests, her lungs complaining from the lack of oxygen. She was useless. Useless! She couldn't do anything. Just moments ago she had overheard a conversation between her father and other members of the council.

"She's too weak."

"She con't be able to do anything."

"They're right, sir. You would be better off to choose someone else as your heir."

She finally stopped at a giant oak tree, and in a fit of torment slammed her fist into its trunk. They _were_ right. All she ever did was whimper or hide, even on missions. Her eyes stung, and she wiped the tears away angrily. 'See? I'm weak! A coward! I can't do anything.' Hinata thought to herself, before sitting down, pulling her knees up to her chest, and burying her head in her arms.

A hand gently touched her shoulder. She flinced and looked up with wide eyes. Naruto down at her, and she ducked her head in her arms again. The hand pulled away, only to become warm arms wrapping around her. Shocked, she heard him say, "It's okay, Hinata-chan. You're not alone. I'll help you, I promise."

Her eyes again filled up with tears, but this time she didn't wipe them away, but let them fall. Letting Naruto comfort her, she buried her head into his chest and began to cry in a way she hadn't in a long, long time.

__

_Don't let the tears linger on inside, now_

_'Cause it's sure time you gained control._

_If I can help you_

_If I can help you_

_If I can help you just let me know._

_Well let me show you the nearest signpost_

_To get your heart back and on the road_

_If I can help you_

_If I can help you_

_If I can help you just let me know._

Sasuke gazed up at the stars form his position on the roof, counting them slowly. Why was Naruto the way he was? Was he like Naruto? And did he really need the blonde's help? 'Ch,' he thought with disdain. 'I don't need anyone's help.' But still his questions and the ones Naruto had asked him plagued his mind. "I'll ask around tomorrow," he spoke aloud, as he stood up to spend yet another lonely night in his house.

__

_All through the night as you lie awake and hold yourself so tight_

_What do you need, a second-hand movie star to tend you?_

At the end of the day, he gave up, frustrated. Everyone he had asked had said practically the same thing, and it was very frustrating.

"Yeah, he asked me that once," Kiba had told him through a mouthful of food. "And the more I thought about it, the more I think it's true. I didn't know he asked you, though."

Shikamaru had just stared up at the clouds as he commented, "Naruto's not the kind of person that would lie to you. And apparently he's had a rough life, rougher than we all think or want to think. But he just keeps on smiling, for some reason." He sighed. "It's all too troublesome for me to care."

Ino had just shrugged. "He's insane, that's what he is. One moment he's laughing and pulling pranks, then next he goes all solomn and tells me that if I need any help I could always go to him. I couldn't tell whether he was being a pervert, playing a joke, or being serious."

__

_I, as a boy, I believed the saying 'The cure for pain was love',_

_How could it be? if you could see the world through my eyes_

He rubbed his temples as he walked down the dark street. He had talked to everyone he could think of that had encountered Naruto sometime or another in their lifetime, and they all had the same answer! They didn't truly know Naruto. And it seemed that when Sasuke had asked them the questions, they thought about it for a moment, and then they too began to wonder who the real Uzumaki Naruto was. Hearing voices down an even darker alley, he quietly walked down it, curious. And at the end of the alley he could hardly believe his eyes. There was Naruto, helping an elderly, poor man up from his small shelter.

"C'mon, old man," he could hear Naruto saying cheerfully. "Wow, it's getting cold. Want to borrow my jacket?"

"Thank you, young fella," the old man said in a quaking voice. Naruto took off his bright orange jacket and put it over his shoulders. "You know, I've never met a boy like you. My Rya would've liked you."

"I'm sure I would've liked her as well. Say, you're bone thin! Ichiraku is closed, but the store is still open. I'll get us some dinner, okay? It's my treat!"

Sasuke turned and walked back into the street, just as quiet as he had come, but now his head hurt even more. Why was Naruto spending his hard-earned money on a poor man, who probably drank or gambled himself into debt and poverty? Or mabye Naruto had more money than they knew of, and he just gave some to the old man. It was all too confusing. Stopping, he began to think. 'Mabye I'll follow them. Just for awhile. Just to get some answers.'

__

_To frightening- the fire's getting colder_

_To beautiful to think you're getting older_

_You're looking for someone to give an answer_

Two hours later, Sasuke heard a loud voice. "Bye, old man!" Naruto said cheerfully to the old man, who was still wearing his jacket. "It was nice talking to you!"

"Thank you so much, young fella," said the old man. Smiling feebly, he continued. "I haven't had a warm meal in weeks."

"Aw, it was nothing," the blonde answered, grinning. "Just remember what I told you! If you need help-"

"-just ask you, I know, I know." The old man grasped Naruto's hand and looked up at him, his eyes warm and affectionate. "To think, a stranger is so nice to an old geezer like me! After that Kyuubi killed my Rya, I didn't know which way to turn, and I ended up on the streets. And here is this young man who gives me a warm jacket and a good meal, the first one that was kind to me in all my time on the streets."

The black haired boy thought he saw a flash of regret in Naruto's eyes, but it was gone in a moment, and he grinned again. "Well, take care!" Humming to himself, he turned and began to walk down the streets in the other direction, his hands in his pockets. Sasuke continued to follow him, and he noticed how every now-and-then he would duck into some alley to say hello to a middle-aged man sweeping up the streets, or an old woman taking care of three big-eyed, thin children, or other people warming their cold hands by a small fire. At each place he stopped and talked to them, the people smiling or even laughing. When he stopped by the old woman, however, he 'left' a bag on the table. Sasuke stopped, curious, to watch the old woman open the bag when she finally noticed it. Inside was a note, a purse full of money, and some candy. Reading the note quickly, the old woman covered her mouth, her eyes wide. The pitiful children saw the candy, and their eyes brightened.

At each place Sasuke stopped to ask the people questions. The group of people around the fire were just the regular street-type, but he found out that the old woman's husband and children had been killed by the Kyuubi, and the children she now watched were her orphaned grandchildren. And now Sasuke was really confused. 'Why does he do this?' he thought numbly. 'And why does he give money and such to the ones that were somehow beggared by that Ninetails creature?'

__

_But what you see is just an illusion_

_You're surrounded by confusion_

_Saying life is out to cheat you_

_Friends are you to beat you_

_Grab onto what you can scramble for_

_Don't let the tears linger on inside, now_

_'Cause it's sure time you gained control_

_If I can help you_

_If I can help you_

_If I can help you just let me know._

_Well let me show you the nearest signpost_

_To get your heart back and on the road_

_If I can help you_

_If I can help you_

_If I can help you just let me know_

He had to ask Naruto. He just had to. Why was he like this? Why was he so eager to help everyone? He had to know...unknowingly, Sasuke found himself at the blonde's door. Sighing, he knock once. Twice. Three times.

No answer.

__

_Just let me know_

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know you_

_Well let me know you_

_I wanna feel you_

_I wanna touch you_

_Please let me near you_

He heard something drop on the other side of the door, then, a loud, "Shit!" before the door opened, revealing Naruto in a sweaty tanktop holding a box. "What do you want?" Naruto said, annoyed. "I'm kinda busy here."

"Why do you act the way you do?" Sasuke said bluntly, in a cold and harsh voice. "Why do you act so rude and obnoxious around everyone that matters and then go off and be so- so _nice_ to people whose opinions about you will never be heard?"

Naruto's frown deepened. "Because those people who don't count are the ones that have come the closest to enduring what I had too. And everyone who has been hurt, or sad, or lonely has endured it. I don't care whether they supposedly matter or not, I'll treat them with more kindness than I will some high-class, important ANBU who can't get off their high horse." He snapped, hefting the box into a more comfortable position. "And whether you want to admit it or not, you're just like them too. Just like everyone else with their damned pride that refuses to take help. And you know what I found out? That's not pride- it's just being plain stupid."

__

_Can you hear what I'm saying?_

_Well I'm hoping, I'm dreaming, I'm praying_

_I know what you're thinking_

_See what you're seeing_

_Never ever let yourself go_

Sasuke just stood there, his mouth open slightly. Quickly he once more gained control of his cold demeanor, and he glared at Naruto. "Listen, Dobe, all I wanted was-"

"No, _you_ listen," the blonde interrupted him, his eyes flashing. "I try to help you because _I'm _tired of people hurting me, and ignoring me. And every now-and-then someone appreciates me, but most of the time no one does. So don't you _dare_ try to talk to me like you know me, you got that, bastard?" Naruto snarled. "You're a coward, plain and simple. You keep all your emotions hidden behind a fortress in your mind just so you can be safe. And I've heard the stories about your family, and what happened to them, but at least you _have_ happy memories. I've been through shit, just like you. At least I still have emotion!"

__

_Hold yourself down_

_Hold yourself down_

_Why d'ya hold yourself down?_

_Why don't you listen, you can_

_Trust me,_

_There's a place I know the way to_

_A place there is need to feel you_

_Feel that you're alone_

_Hear me,_

_I know exactly what you're feeling_

_'Cause all your troubles are withering you_

_Please begin to see that I'm bleeding too_

"If you can bear to leave my presence, I have work to do," Naruto growled. "But don't bother coming back when you realize that I'm right- I won't be here to listen. Find someone else that cares." And with that, the door slammed in Sasuke's face.

He just stood there for a moment, in shock. He had never seen the blonde so angry! Well, that wasn't true. Mabye so angry in righteous anger. What did he mean by him caring? Naruto didn't care about him, did he? And what did he mean when he said that he wouldn't be there to listen?

__

_Love me_

_Love you_

_Loving is the way to_

_Help me_

_Help you_

_Why must we be so cool?_

_Oh so cool?_

_Oh, we're such damned fools..._

It was the next day when Sasuke remembered that, looking through Naruto's door the night before, the blonde's apartment was totally bare, all except for three large package boxes.


	2. Running from Myself

**Running from Myself**

**Song: _Don't Let Me Get Me_**

**Artist: _Pink_**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would be dead by now and Kiba and Hinata would be together...((Yes, I am a KibaHina fan. I think that Naruto's relationship with her should be close friends at the most))**

Naruto growled in frustration, slamming his fists into the nearest wall. His mind was overwrought with problems, and many possible solutions. Hanging his head in a pitiful manner, he slumped to his knees on the bare floor.

**You should have told him.**

Naruto looked up, only to find himself in the dark, caged place that was the hold of the Kyuubi. Shut up.

**You know I'm right. Not that he would miss you anyway. You are the demon child Naruto, killer of thousands.** the fiery voice snickered. **And you know that you're running away from the inevitable, boy.**

Joke's on you, fox. Naruto retorted. I don't know the meaning of that word!

**Your body can't handle me, brat, and you know it. It's quite noble that you're trying to save your friends by leaving the village, but your body is getting weaker and weaker by the second. I'll just have to come back later and kill them all.**

Shut up.

**You can't even help anyone even if you leave. No one respects you- you're just a problem to them. You're a useless lump of nothing.**

Naruto put a hand to his head, feeling confused. Was what this monster said true?

The Kyuubi let out a short bark.**Me, a monster? Boy, in this village _you_ are the monster. You can't take simple directions for anything. How are you supposed to become their beloved Hokage? They'd kill you before that would happen.**

I'm not useless! He yelled, shaking a curled fist at the cage. I'm not!

**Then why are you running, you fool?**

Naruto snapped open his eyes to find himself back in his apartment, breathing deeply and covered in sweat. He lifted a shaky hand to his forehead and wiped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. The Kyuubi was right. It was right. It was right. The thought echoed through his head. No one respected him. No one loved him. No one cared. No one felt anything towards Naruto but hatred. No one, no one, no one. Even people he helped...

"But that's the Hokage's job," he said aloud, as if just realizing this. "To help people, whether or not they care about you. It's all about protecting the village. And by me leaving, I'm protecting the village against the Kyuubi."

But who will save me?

_I never win 1st place_

_I don't support the team_

_I can't take directions_

_And my socks are never clean._

_Teachers dated me_

_My parents hated me_

_I was always in a fight_

'_Cause I can't do nothing right._

Naruot picked up the three boxes, balancing them in his arms, and walked as fast as he could to the other side of the village. Ignoring the glares, he knocked on the door of Apartment #34 in Structure D.

The person on the other side opened the door. "Naruto?" Iruka asked, frowning. "What are you doing here? And this late at night, too? You could get mugged!"

Naruto laughed, a giant grin spread across his face. "Iruka-sensei, no one's gonna bother me! Just help me with these boxes, please?" He pretended to struggled through the door."

The brown-haired man grabbed a box and pulled Naruto inside. "Why are you here?" he repeated. "And why in the world did you bring these boxes?"

Naruto dropped his load and scratched his head. "Well, it's kinda a suprise I made for everyone. You know, presents!" He said cheerfully. "But my place is in a really bad part of town, and I was hoping you would let me keep them here until tomorrow."

"Well," Iruka began, worry spread across his face. "I don't know...what's the special occasion for all these gifts?"

"It's almost the beginning of the Season of Friendship((1)), so I decided to give everyone something special! You know, to remember me by. When I'm gone."

"Gone?!" Iruka exclaimed.

The blonde laughed. "Haha, Iruka-sensei! You know what I mean! Later on! After seasons come a seasons go!"

Iruka sighed with relief. "Oh. Right. Alright then, I'll keep them here. But only if you have one for me," he added playfully, ruffling up Naruto's already-messy hair.

"Okay, thanks!" Naruto paused at the mirror by the apartment's front door and looked at his reflection. He didn't see an obnoxious, annoyingly loud, yet totally compatible blue-eyed boy. Instead, he saw an evil looking boy, with flaming red eyes, sharp canines, and a cruel aura around him. He turned his head swiftly and walked out the door.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. That Naruto...He'll be the death of me, the man thought, smiling softly. He turned to go back to his bedroom when suddenly a bright orange-and-blonde ball of flesh ran back through the door and hugged Iruka around the waist as tight as he possibly could, before racing back out. What was that all about? He thought, bewildered.

_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror_

_I can't stand the person staring back at me_

_I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_It's bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_I can't be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

_(I wanna be somebody else)_

As Naruto slowly walked towards his destination, he overheard people's whispers.

"That's the Uzumaki boy."

"The demon child?"

"Hush, Kali might hear you! You know the penalty for talking about that around the younger generation!"

"I'd feel much better if they _did_ know."

"I understand completely. To think that our Uchiha-sama has had to train with him!"

"Yes, I know! Poor Sasuke- he must _hate_ being with the idiot. He's not talented at all."

"How did he ever get into the academy in the first place?"

"And Sasuke-kun is so well behaved, while that monster is a cretin."

Naruto's fists slowly tightened, until the whites of his knuckles could be seen. Sasuke this. Sasuke that. Why don't they just build a shrine to the bastard and get it over with?

**You're just angry because for a while you had though that he was actually your friend. How naive. **

Naruto dropped his head, his bangs covering his eyes as he felt the demon's chakra swirl together, readying for another attack against their prison. His head shook slightly, and his fists tightened even more, before he let out a gasp and wrapped his arms around his stomach. You will never win, Fox, the blonde whispered in his mind before continuing to walk as if nothing had happened.

_LA told me_

_You'll be a pop star_

_All you have to change_

_Is everything you are_

_Tired of being compared_

_To damn Brittney Spears_

_She's so pretty_

_But that just ain't me_

Naruto continued to walk until he reached the bridge where Team Seven had once trained. Grabbing a kunai knife, he carved a message into the bridge.

"To those that read this:

I'm sorry for the pain I've caused, I've sorry for the tears. I'm sorry for all of the frustration and the fears. I'm sorry for being stubborn, I'm sorry for being blind. I can't live in this village when no one has peace in mind. So I leave you all in safety, I never will look back. Although you all hate me, everyone I will protect. -Uzumaki Naruto and the (unwilling) Kyuubi"

_So doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me something_

_A day in the life of someone else_

_I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_It's bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_I can't be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

_(I wanna be somebody else)_

Satisfied, Naruto added the date next to it, and continued his walk down the winding road into the dark forest. The rosy fingers of dawn had finally begun to show, and it was about this time that Sasuke remembered the three lone boxes in the empty apartment.

**AN: Heh heh, Kudos to all who realized that I was contrasting Sasuke to Brittney Spears!! I spent who knows how much time thinking about what song to use, and I know that in some places it doesn't go well with the chapter, but it flowed, so here it is! I shot this out in about an hour 'n half, so if it's choppy I apologize. Adios!**

**P.S. ((1))my name for the winter holidays**


	3. Run to Fast and You'll Fall

**Chapter 3- Run to Fast and You'll Fall**

**Song: _It's Easier to Run_**

**Artist: Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 'Nuff said.**

"Sasuke, please come with me."

Sasuke looked up from his lunch at Iruka, slightly annoyed. He had just been resting, sitting on the grassy bank by the river after three days of a fruitless search for Naruto. What did his former sensei want? When he saw Iruka's pale face, however, he got up and followed him. His face and body language remained emotionless, but on the inside worry was gnawing at his stomach. After awhile he found himself at Iruka's apartment building. Walking into his sensei's home, he became perplexed to see Hinata, Rock Lee, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and all the others in the large livingroom/kitchen. They were all in different places, Shikamaru leaning, bored, on the countertops of the bar separating the two rooms while Chouji finished off a meat bun he had brought; Ino chatting amicably with Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata (who looked quite nervous, biting her nails); Kiba trying to get Neji, who was stretched out on the couch, to laugh and Rock Lee, who was standing with his hands on his hips, to stop laughing. Kakashi stood in the center of the livingroom next to three cardboard boxes, and Sasuke suddenly felt a dropping feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Alright, everyone, can I get your attention?" Kakashi said cheerfully. The teenagers became silent. "Since we're all finally here, I have something to tell you."

"Kakashi-sensei, hurry up!" Sakura whined. "Whatever it is, we were in the middle of a girls-only shopping spree!"

Kiba snorted. "Yeah, like any boy would want to go shopping anyway!"

"I agree. It's all just troublesome," Shikamaru commented, lazy eyes looked even more bored than usual.

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" Ino snapped.

Kakashi held up his hands. "Now now, calm down everyone. I assure you Sakura, you may not think this is very important, but it is. At least, I hope as his friends- or acquaintances- you would care."

"About _what_?" Sasuke asked, impatient.

Kakashi looked at them with a single, dead-serious eye. "As some of you might have noticed, Naruto has been absent from the village for the past couple of days." A few people nodded, and the jounin continued. "That's because he is missing, and might even be presumed dead."

Silence filled the house.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to run_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

Kakashi opened a letter that was on top of one of the boxes. "He wrote this to Iruka, with details about what is inside the boxes. Ahem." He coughed twice, before starting to read. "'Dear Iruka-sensei, By the time you read this I'll be gone. Sorry I didn't tell you- you would've never let me go! I hope you understand that I had to leave. I'll never get the recognition of Konoha if I stay here. I have to travel some, learn some new techniques, meet people, you know, the usual. Tell everyone my secret- if I don't come back I want them to know. Don't start worrying! I promise I'll come back. Or at least, I'll try to. I'll do my hardest, okay? I always try my hardest at everything. Well, almost everything.

"'Please tell everyone that I'm gone. They'll understand that I need to get away. I feel as though something is draining me off all my energy here. I hope they won't hate me. I left a few notes and stuff for a couple of my friends in the boxes. Can you hand them out, since I can't?

"'Iruka-sensei, I'll really miss you. You're the only person-' oops, sorry," Kakashi sweatdropped, smiling. "It gets a bit emotional here. Um..." he scanned the paper. "No...no...why, that's just touching...Okay, here we go!" He turned the page over. "'-know I'll come back, but I still want them to know! Pleasepleasepleaseplease tell them, with ramen on top! Okay, okay, I'll give you cherries instead-'" Sasuke felt a smile tugging at his lips, and he saw Kiba grinning at Hinata, who giggled softly. "'I know they might hate me for it, but I hope they'll understand. It might take a long time, but I'll be back, so don't you go and die on me or anything! Next time you see me, I'm gonna be way stronger! See you around! The Soon-To-Be Great Uzumaki Naruto, future 6th Hokage of Konoha.'"

There was another break of silence, before Shikamaru spoke. "So," he asked in a drawling voice. "What's this big secret he's made so important?"

Kakashi scratched his head. "When Naruto was an infant the Fourth Hokage used him as a vessel to seal and contain the dreaded Kyuubi, the Ninetails demon kitsune. The Hokage wanted Naruto to be revered as a hero, but instead the villagers see him as the Kyuubi-reincarnate."

SMACK!

"Ow, Iruka, that hurt!" the silver haired jounin complained, rubbing his sore head.

"COULD YOU BE ANY GENTLER?!?" Iruka roared, furious.

The ninjas were in even deeper shock than before, as they suddenly remembered all the times the hyper blonde had been shunned, hurt, put-down, and even beaten up. The extreme hatred of the villagers was explained as well. They themselves felt sudden humiliation and embarrassment as they thought on the times that they had excluded Naruto. It wasn't even his fault! And still everyone had treated him like dirt. 'Has he ever once mentioned his father?' Sasuke thought. 'Or his mother? He never said a word about life for him other than complaining about his apartment now and then. Always helping people that hate him...' His heart felt a painful twang as he thought about Naruto's last words to him.

"_I try to help you because _I'm _tired of people hurting me, and ignoring me."_

"_Don't you _dare_ try to talk to me like you know me, you got that, bastard?"_

He closed his eyes and rubbed his head. This was all too much at once.

_Something has been taken _

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away _

_No one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played_

"This is a stupid joke, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, almost pleading. "I-if he's the Kyuubi-"

"He's not the Kyuubi," Iruka said abruptly. "The Kyuubi is sealed _inside_ him. And it's no joke, either."

"By trying to help and working harder, he was trying to make up for what the fox did to the villagers," Neji said slowly, and an even colder sense of reality washed over the young ninjas.

"He was trying to change what the Kyuubi did," Sasuke said aloud. "He was trying to help those people ease their pain, the ones whose lives were ruined by the fox. That's why he gave away his money, and made them meals, but never told them his name."

Ino scoffed, but her face was pale. "It's like Naruto thinks that it's his fault, too. He's such an idiot, taking all the blame for something he never did, never even asked for!"

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

"He grew up without any love," Iruka said quietly. "He's never even had a taste of what it's like to have parents. There was only one thing that stuck with him, as a child, living alone in a hostile world that would deny him even the right of living. Survival of the fittest- the strong live, the weak die."

"He started working when he was about seven," Kakashi added. "Cleaning dishes. Take out the trash. Degrading jobs, jobs no one else wanted." He looked out the window. "It was widely known that if you wanted a dirty job done cheap, you just have to find the 'Demon Boy'. That's what they called him. What they still call him."

Rock Lee thought back on a conversation that he had with Naruto, only awhile ago. _"Hey, fuzzy eyebrows. Do you do things you regret?"_

_Lee smiled, and his teeth shined, momentarally blinding the blonde. "Of course I do! For not everyone is perfect, although I am close! Why do you ask this question, Naruto?"_

_Naruto just grinned. "Aw, I don't know. It's just..." his voice trailed off, and he looked in the other direction. "Sometimes I just want to stay where I am, in one place. That way I don't have to worry about making any more mistakes, or hurting anyone. If I don't have a future, I can't look at my past and regret things. Right?"_

_At this the strange boy could think of nothing to answer him. Naruto had a good point._

Rock Lee shook his head. He had never known that the ever-cheerful blonde had such deeper meanings to his words.

_Sometimes I remember _

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories _

_I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go_

_And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so_

_There'd never be a past_

"That dobe!" Kiba yelled, startling everyone. "What a prima donna, just running away. Whatta moron! He could've just asked one of us for help! Why'd he have to leave?"

"Apparently he thought he couldn't ask us for help," Neji said cooly. "After all, he offered help to us many times, whether it was obvious we needed help or not. What would make him think that we would help him when we refused to push away our pride for him to help us?"

"Yeah well...he never told us anything! How were we supposed to know _or_ help him?!" The dog boy spluttered.

"That's exactly it," Shikamaru muttered. Kiba glared at him,so heraised his voice. "Naruto didn't want us to pity him. Being around us, the only people that didn't know about the Kyuubi, probably made him forget all about his life. At least for the moment."

_J__ust washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_Is so much simpler than shame_

"I don't know what the big deal is," Shikamaru added, yawning. "This is all so troublesome. Uzumaki said he'd be back- so he'll be back. End of story."

Sasuke wanted to agree with the lazy chuunin, but the sinking feeling in his stomach increased. Naruto would be back. Right? He _had_ to come back. 'Naruto is my rival, my comrade, my best friend,' the Uchiha heir realized. And there had been another emotion between the two- one that surfaced when Sasuke saved Naruto from Haku's needles;when Naruto stopped Sasuke from leaving the village; when the two were sparring, and Sasuke was so close he could see the sweat dripping down that slightly bronzed skin, and the way that Naruto's hair seemed to glow with a golden fire, andhow thosebewitching, electric blue eyes mesmerized Sasuke, holding him in his position as Naruto smiled his slightly feral grin, oblivious to how enchanting- Sasuke shook his head. How could he be thinking those kinds of things right now? How could he ever think of those things? Naruto was missing, and he was thinking about how deliciously alluring the boy was!

Sasuke's troubled thoughts were interrupted by a strange, unfamiliar voice coming through the window. "Iruka. Kakashi. I'm glad you're here." Lee, Neji, and Tenten's teacher, Gai, climbed through the window. His face was grave and solomn, and the horrible feeling in the pit of Sasuke's stomach increased. "I must talk to you two alone."

The dark haired boy glared at Gai. "If it's about Naruto," he said loudly, "I want to hear it as well."

The jounin looked over at Sasuke, raising one huge eyebrow. Taking a quick glance around the room as the others nodded or glared just as hard at Gai, he shrugged. "Alright. But this was not meant for you to hear," he warned them. "Tell no one about this." He turned back to Iruka and Kakashi. "ANBU spotted Naruto next to the canyon. He was taking off his headband, and putting those strange goggles of his. He put the hitai-ite next to his jacket, which was on the ground. We realized what he was going to do, and-" Here his voice faltered, and he ducked his head, handing Iruka a folded, bright orange jacket and a beat-up Konoha hitai-ite. "I'm sorry, Iruka. He's gone. ANBU walked out of the forest. He saw them. He- he grinned at them. And then jumped."

The sinking feeling suddenly froze Sasuke's entire body. His heart actually stopped for a moment. He didn't know how that was even possible, but all he knew was that it hurt, more than any physical pain could. It was a dull, throbbing pain, that grew into a sharp pang that stabbed him straight into his chest. Sasuke stumbled back a few steps and fell against a wall, wondering dimly if his legs were next to give out. Hinata gasped and covered her mouth, before turning to Kiba and pressing her face into his chest, sobbing. Shikamaru sat, stunned. Neji closed his eyes and looked away.

Sakura took one shaky step forward. "Y-you're lying!" she yelled, getting everyone's startled attention. "Naruto would never do that! He would never commit suicide, never! He swore that he was going to be future Hokage! He promised to come back!"

Iruka's face was hidden by shadows as he reached out slowly, to grasp the orange material. He brought it up to his chest and clutched it, tears now visibly coursing their way down his face. "Naruto..." he whispered. "Why? Why did you have to do this? You were- you were like a son to me. Why did you do this?" he repeated, closing his eyes and burying his head in the jacket, body shaking as he cried. Kakashi turned his head, but Sasuke saw the hurt in his eyes, and a damp spot on the mask under his slanted hitai-ite.

Sasukecouldn't believe it.

He didn't want to believe it.

He knew it.

Naruto.

His rival.

His best friend.

_His_ Naruto.

Naruto was dead.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to run_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_


	4. Naruto's Letter

1**Chapter 4- The Letter**

**Song- _Duality_**

**Artist- Slipknot**

Sasuke sat on his bed, staring down at the plain white envelope in his hand. Just hours before, he had heard- no, he had found out that Naruto was dead. Naruto, who was a bright, loud, annoying, hyperactive light of hope and amusement to him, was dead. Suicide, they had said. Sasuke found it hard to believe that Naruto would give up his dreams that easily. Kakashi had given him the creamy envelope, since Iruka had been unable to do anything that had to do with the active blonde without bursting into tears.

And so, he made his way back to his house, walking as if in a dream. Oblivious to all around him, he had half stumbled, half staggered to his front door. He would realize later that it would be the first time he would walk through the house without once thinking about his family, but at the moment his thoughts were preoccupied with getting to the bedroom without collapsing. This is where he found himself, staring at the unopened letter in his hand with a mixture of loathing and curiosity. Sighing, he took out a kunai and ripped the letter open, his curiosity winning the battle of wills. Looking at the paper in his hands, covered in the familiar, messy scrawl, he almost lost it. Sasuke took a few deep breaths, then began to read. The first thing he saw made him chuckle.

'Dear Sasuke(scratched out) To Sasuke(scratched out) Sasuke-bastard;

Yeah, I'm gone. But enjoy being worshiped while it lasts, cause when I'm back I'm gonna be the best in town!

I'm giving you this letter, cause you're the closest thing I have to a best friend(scratched out) you're a good friend(scratched out) you understand me(scratched out) I felt like giving it to you and not some other person.' Sasuke chuckled. "He can't even make up his mind," he said aloud, before continuing the dreaded letter. 'I have to tell someone my problems, while I'm still ready to talk. And I can't have this on my chest if I'm gonna travel.

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all the things I have to take_

_Jesus, it never ends, it works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on..._

'I've tried so hard to get everyone's attention. So hard. That's why I prank everyone. I can never be loved (I mean, I do have the Kyuubi in me. What normal person would love me?)' At this the hurt in the Uchiha heir's chest returned. 'so the biggest thing I can hope for is for someone to notice me, say something, do anything to acknowledge that I do live, and I'm not just some spirit that no one can see. But they just hurt me so much. And the worst part is, I love it and hate it at the same time, because that means that they see me, and I'm here. All my life, when I've wanted something, someone else gets it. When I complain about something it gets worse. And I feel, all the time, that the only emotion anyone will feel for me is hate, or indifference, or that awful attitude that I'm not even worthy for them to spit on.

'But no matter how hard it gets, I never feel like my life's over, or that I'm dying. Even if they beat me, I never feel like I'll die. The more hate they throw at me, the more full of life I am! It's like they're feeding the Kyuubi, making it stronger with their scorn and contempt. And even if they tried to kill me, I don't think they could. If it took the life of the Hokage to just seal( not kill) the demon, how can they possibly kill me, when I have the Kyuubi's power in me?

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed_

_I've waited as my time's elapsed_

_Now all I do is live with so much fate_

_I've wished for this, I've bitched at that_

_I've left behind a little fact:_

_You cannot kill what you did not create_

'But sometimes it scares me(scratched out) it's creepy(scratched out) I'm afraid. I can't help but think, "Will it break out? Is their hate feeding it? What will happen if it's released? Will they blame me? Will I die? Will my friends die?" And I couldn't let that risk of it escaping become reality. So I left. If you're reading this letter, I'm gone. I honestly don't know where to go. If I don't have a true home in the village I was born in, how could I possibly find a place to accept me for me?

'I thought of going to Mist, or Sand, or Fire, but they're all places with my past. Damn, I am so flippin' sick of my past! No matter how I look at it, my past is everywhere I turn. I need to escape it. You know how Neji needed help to escape "destiny"? It's kinda like that, only worse. I know what happened. I know what Kyuubi did. And I can't change it, ever. So I've left with one choice- go to a place I've never been before. And by this time, if you've found out where I am, I'm sure you guys will be shocked!' At this Sasuke stopped read and angrily wiped away hot tears. That stupid dobe! He _was_ planning on killing himself. And he didn't even see it coming...but there was still about a page and a half of writing, and he had to finish reading it, no matter what. 'I know you, dickhead. Right about now you're thinking, "Okay, why the hell is that stupid dobe telling me all this?" But just keep reading, and then when you're done you can burn the letter, tear it to shreds, keep it- whatever you want to do with it. Just please read it. I just need someone to hear how I feel.

_I've gotta say what I've gotta say_

_And then I swear I'll go away_

_But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise_

_I __guess I'll save the best for last_

_My future seems like one big past_

_You're left with me cause you left me no choice_

'I train to keep my mind off the fact that no one cares. I prank when training becomes routine, because when I have a routine I remember. They despise and detest me because I prank, and sometimes I wish I could just die so I can forget why they detest me. It's like one big circle. I can never get away from it. I know some people care about me- that's why I push myself to the limits. But when those people stop caring, that's when I'll go over the edge. If it wasn't for Iruka-sensei, I would've gone over the edge long ago. You save my life loads of times as well. But you don't care about me, so it doesn't matter. At least, it doesn't look like you care.

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_If the pain goes on_

_I'm not gonna make it_

'I honestly don't know what to think about the people of Konoha. Some want to kill me, because they blame what happened with the Kyuubi on me. And others are nice, and help me now-and-then. I wish they would just all be the same, so I could either love them or hate them. It's so frustrating! When I was younger I used to sit in the branches of the huge tree and think about what life would be like with parents. One day I fell out of the tree and scraped my knee. Like most little kids would've done, I began to cry. An old lady came over, helped me up, and cleaned out my cut. She began to talk to me for awhile, and she was really nice. She let me walk around with her for awhile, and she even got me some candy. I told her that my parents weren't gone- they were high-ranking ninjas on dangerous quests. I knew that my parents were gone, but I liked my own concoction of the ninja story. She realized who I was, slapped me, and then scolded me, telling me that I had no parents because no one loved me, and that I better get used to reality. And I realized then and there, that nothing is what it seemed. My parents really were gone, and not on a mission. And that the old lady? She was only nice to children who weren't possessed by demon spirits. That's the reality.

_Pull me back together_

_Or separate the skin from bones_

_Leave me all the pieces, then you can leave me alone_

_Tell me reality is better than the dream_

_But I found out the hard way_

_Nothing is what it seems_

'So my life has been crap when it comes to away from the ninja academy, and that's why I train so hard. I have to. I have to prove myself. And I'm leaving because I need to learn new jutsus, new skills, new everything! And other than having to learn new things, I have to leave this hate. All this cruelty and anger towards me makes Kyuubi restless. It wants to be out. And sometimes, when things get really bad, it tries to claw its way out. And it hurts so much, Sasuke. One time I passed out, it was so bad. And when I'm with friends, when I'm happy, or cheerful, or excited, the Kyuubi settles down and is quiet, at least for the time being. So it's worth it to me- even though everyone thinks I'm annoying and can't stop moving, for a few moments everyday the Kyuubi is silent. Everyone's dislike of me is worth the times when I don't have to feel the pain.

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all the things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends, it works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on_

_I'm not gonna make it_

_All I've got...all I've got is insane..._

_All I've got...all I've got is insane..._

_All I've got...all I've got is insane!_

_All I've got...all I've got is insane!_

'So, Sasuke, I gotta say something before I stop writing. You were the closest thing I've had to a best friend, and (other than Iruka) you're the one I'll miss the most. You won't be able to find a better fighting partner! And you better not get married or anything until I get back- I wanna at least be the best man or something!' Sasuke chuckled again, before reading the last sentence, and his heart stopped again.

'But Sasuke, I don't want to go back to Konoha if it's not by my own free will. I would rather kill myself than have the ANBU take me back.'

_I push my fingers into my eyes_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

_But it's made of all the things I have to take_

_Jesus it never ends, it works its way inside_

_If the pain goes on_

_I'm not gonna make it_


	5. A Decade is a Long Time

**Title- Just Let Me Help You**

**Chapter 5- A Decade is a Long Time**

**AN- Sorry, I couldn't find the song that I wanted to make the story flow! ;; However, next chapter will have one, and so on and so forth**

In a kindergarten classroom, in the center of Konoha, a group of children crowded around their teacher, wide-eyed and listening intently. "Nin knew what he had to do," the teacher said in a mysterious voice, her own eyes wide with dramatic flair. "He had to save his friends! He fought ferociously with the giant lizard, slashing this way and that with his kunai. The lizard became weaker, but so did Nin. He was about to give up, when he remembered how, even though he was the outcast of the town, he promised to protect everyone who lived there. He especially thought of Shuru and Sira, his teammates. With one last burst!" she waved her hands in the air, and the children jumped. "of energy, Nin lunged at the lizard, pushing him over the edge of the cliff. But..." The teacher stopped.

"Sensei, sensei, finish the story!" A little boy begged. The others nodded and chorus their agreement.

Their teacher hid a grin, and frowned slightly at them. "Oh, I don't know...you guys know what happens, and every time I finish it Yuki cries."

"I won't cry this time, sensei, honest!" A fragile-looking, brown-haired girl protested.

"And even though we've heard this story before, it's our favorite one!"

"Finish it! Finish it!"

Their teacher laughed. "Alright, alright." She took a deep breath, then continued in the same dramatic way. "But, as Nin pushed the lizard over the cliff, the demon _grabbed_ Nin, and pulled Nin after him! Nin was brave, though, and his last thoughts were that his friends would have been proud of him. Although he would never fulfill his dream of leading the town, he had died doing the job that the leader would have done, and he had protected his friends from the monster. Even though he was the outcast, and hated by the town, he was still glad that he had died doing an honorable thing."

Silence filled the room, before sniffles were heard. "Aw, Yuki, you promised," a boy groaned.

"B-but, it's s-so saaaaaad!" Yuki wailed, pushing her hands into her eyes in an attempt to stop crying. "P-poor N-nin never a-a-asked to be and outcast! And h-he diiiieeeeeeed!"

The teacher went over to her and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. " But Yuki-chan, remember that he died happy! He would never have to be made fun of again!"

She sniffled, and nodded. "O-okay, sensei."

"What happened to his friends? What happened to his friends?" Another girl asked, curious.

The teacher smiled. "Well, most of them went on to be wonderful guards. Sira was a guard for three years, before she decided that she would rather teach than fight. To this day Shuru still blames himself for Nin's death, and for fighting against the town when he was younger the town makes sure that he can never leave, which is something called house-arrest."

"Sakura-sensei! Sakura-sensei! Tell us another one!"

"Yeah! Tell us the one where he wrote all over the famous statues!" The class giggled.

"No! I like the one where Nin fights Hiro, and ends up sparing his life!"

"Naw, that's a sissy one! How about the time when he defeats Nesuki? I love that one!"

Sakura laughed again. "Settle down. It's nap time, now!" The children groaned, but she just kept smiling. "Come on, onto your mats! Maybe if you're good, I'll tell another story if you all go to sleep, okay?"

Silence filled the room. A silence that was soon broken in about five minutes by the sound of soft snoring.

Shaking her head in amusement, Sakura silently crept out of the room, using her old skills as a ninja. She continued through the school until she reached the front desk. "Tetsuya, I'm going for a walk," she told the receptionist at the front desk. "My class is taking a nap right now- would you mind watching them?"

"No problemo, Haruno-chan!" he replied, grinning. "Your kids love me. Of course, they love your crazy stories more. Where do you think them up?"

Her smile faltered, but she forced another in its place. "Oh, I have my ways," she murmured, before heading outside. Once there, she dropped her smile, and she rubbed her head, sighing. It seemed like so long ago...who was she kidding, it was a long time ago. When Gai had brung them the grim news...and Kakashi had told them Naruto's secret. And now the day was here once more, to haunt her...

"Sakura-chan!" Hearing someone call out her name, Sakura turned. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching class right now?" Ino inquired, grinning.

"Hi, Ino," Sakura smiled faintly. "And yes, but Tetsuya stepped in for me. It _is_ the kids' nap time, and I have nothing to do then anyway."

"Tetsuya, huh? That man's crushing on you, Sakura!" Ino announced gleefully.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I would never cheat on Lee-kun, pig girl."

"Big forehead."

They both chuckled at the insults that they had once flung at each other, before falling silent. Sakura sat down on a bench and gazed at the wondrous sight of the fresh, powdery snow covering the trees and blanketing the ground. It wasn't often that it snowed in Konoha. The last time it did was... "How long has it been, Ino?" she asked with a weary voice.

Her best friend seemed to pick up what she meant by the question. "Ten years," Ino answered quietly. "To the exact day." She sat down next to Sakura. "Sasuke-kun always gets restless in the fall, in a bad way. I've caught him reading the same letter five times in less than a day." She rubbed her temples. "It's so...troublesome. Ack!" Ino looked at Sakura with a serious look on her face. "Shikamaru is rubbing off on me. If I do that again, hit me. Hard."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, you're becoming lazy, too. Have those cloud-watching dates of yours become habit?"

Ino punched her friend playfully. "It's not as boring as it sounds. Besides, I want to enjoy all the time I can get with Shika-kun. Who knows when the next war will jump up?"

"Probably not for a long time, Ino. You don't have to worry about it." Sakura scratched her head. "So, how are the Sasuke-patrols going?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Like I already said, he's so mean in the fall! He still insists on going down to the slums everyday. Do you know that he told the people Naruto was helping down there that Naruto was the Kyuubi's vessel? And that most of them didn't care!" Ino shook her head in amazement. "They said that it wasn't his fault for what the Ninetails did. They even had their own memorial service, since the village council decided that he didn't deserve a proper one," she spat, anger in her eyes. Sakura nodded in agreement. None of their group of friends would ever forgive the council for trying to just forget about Naruto. Tsunade had begged, pleaded, and even threatened, but they stood firm. "But Sasuke gave away over half his fortune- _half_! to get the kids proper clothes and food. They call him Sasuke-nii-san. I think he's even forgot about trying to bring back his clan. He seems so..._happy_ with them. He likes being a big brother."

Sakura smiled. Ever since she began to teach the young children she found herself smiling more often. "Naruto would be proud of the change in Sasuke. I mean, about the part of going down to the poorer section of the village. The old Sasuke would just stay in his house, or train."

Ino groaned. "Oh believe me, he still trains. Every flippin' day he trains. He invited me to train with him one day, and he nearly killed me!" She frowned. "Even if he _has_ changed from the old Sasuke, there's still one thing that hasn't changed. He still wants to kill Itachi. And he can't wait until he can get out of the village to do it."

Sakura became silent, and the two of them sat like that for awhile, with the wind gently blowing their hair; the new snow glistening; and dark, as well as bright, memories rushing back.

"F-father, I'm g-g-going on a w-walk with K-k-kiba-kun," Hinata told her father as she wrapped her scarf around her next. "I-I'll be b-b-back a-after dinner, s-so don't w-wait f-f-for m-me, okay?"

"Why are you going out with that boy again?" He demanded. "He is nothing but trouble, Hinata, I've told you that a thousand times! He's not one of us!"

"I-I d-don't c-c-care," she said in a soft, yet defiant tone. "Y-you s-said the s-s-same thing a-about N-n-naruto-k-kun."

Her father glared at her. "Hinata, I don't know what's gotten into you the past few years, but whatever it is, it's going to stop right now! This is the last time you are going to talk back to me!" he started, angry. "Either you stay here tonight or you can forget about this being your home."

She stopped what she was doing and ducked her head. A minute went by, a minute in which her father felt as though he had won, before she looked up at him with defiant eyes. "F-fine. I-I-I won't b-be c-c-coming b-back. This is the an-n-niversary of N-n-naruto-k-kun's d-death, a-and I-I'm n-not going t-t-to not g-go to the m-m-memorial s-service w-with K-k-kiba-kun just b-because you d-don't l-like him! And y-y-you treat me l-l-like a child! I-I'm _twenty-two_, f-f-father! I-I can d-do what I w-w-want to d-do. I-I'm sure S-s-sakura w-won't mind me staying with h-her f-for awhile." Struggling her way though her rant, Hinata took a deep breath. "G-g-goodnight, F-f-f-father." She turned and walked out of the door, head held high.

Kiba met her by the front gate. As soon as he saw her walking quickly and with such a ridgid stance, he became worried. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" he asked her.

She smiled slightly at him, but her eyes held fear. "I-I-I told h-h-him. I t-t-told h-h-him that I-I-I-I'm not a child anymore." Hinata looked away. "H-h-h-he won't l-l-let me b-back into the h-h-house. He k-k-kicked me out."

"Hinata!" Kiba said, shocked. "That's...great!" He grinned and enveloped her in a huge bear hug.

"W-w-what do you mean?" she asked, puzzled, but happy that he was holding her. He was so warm...

He let go and looked her in the eyes. "Hinata, you're free! You can enjoy life now! Get your own house, run life the way you want it to be. He can't tell you what to do anymore!"

Hinata realized what he meant, and her heart felt a little lighter. Free! Then she noticed something puzzling. "Um, K-k-kiba-kun? Where's A-a-akama-ma-maru?"

"Oh. Right here!" He opened her jacket to show her a shivering Akamaru. Kiba laughed. "He hates the cold!"

Hinata giggled, and they started walking down the road. They didn't want to be late to Naruto's memorial service. After all, a decade is a long time.


End file.
